


The Chair

by Roz1013



Series: Furniture Abuse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really could apply to any character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roz1013/pseuds/Roz1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She once told him that patience is a virtue. He decides to show her exactly how annoying that phrase is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

She was tied to the dining room chair. The firm back of the wood pressed hard and mercilessly into her spine. Her hands were tied behind her and her feet were tied to the legs. The gentle spread of her legs did nothing to alleviate the pleasant pressure of being restrained. After he knotted the last knot he smiled at her, wolfishly, and gently lowered the eye mask over her face. Now there was only sound and sensation.

 

She didn't know how long she sat there, painfully aware of her breasts thrusting out because of the angle that her arms were tied. The purple thong was the only item of clothing that he had allowed her to keep on and she could feel the scrap of lace getting damp. The aircon was cool over her body and she wasn't sure if her nipples were hard from the temperature or from excitement.

 

Soft footsteps on the carpet. A hiss from his suit jacket hitting the floor. The wait was agony. She wanted to know what he was doing, wanted to see the lust on his face. He started stroking her feet. Gently, almost hovering over the skin, his touch was gossamer soft. A soft kiss to her instep, a gentle pressure on the bridge of her foot. Her body vibrated with the unspoken need for him to claim her.

 

She wanted to moan her pleasure out loud when his hands skimmed the back of her calves. A dart of his tongue to the back of her knee. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her but oh, not yet. He rewarded her silence with an even harder kiss, gently sucking on the sensitive flesh. She could smell her own arousal now and hoped that he would at least relieve her tension a little bit.

 

His tongue trailed a path on her thighs to the place that burned with need, where her body wept for release. His hands stroked once, twice, over that sensitive spot but before she could grind her body against his palm he was gone again. More kissing, more licking and more whimpers of pleasure.

 

He pulled away and her body screamed its demand for release. She sat in the dark, trying to contain her frustration and wondered if he had stepped outside for more than just a small break. Her body started to cool down and the dampness from her thong started to translate to cold damp. It became thoroughly unpleasant. She wiggled around a bit, trying to find release in this position when a warm mouth clamped around her neck. Licking, biting, sucking and finding the spot right there _oh god_ she was going to come. She whimpered in agony, trying to communicate how close she was when she felt his hands roughly push her thong to the side and two fingers roughly entered her.

 

Stars, sparks, blinding light. For a few brief seconds she was floating but he whispered to her, telling her it wasn't over yet. Sound of a zipper being opened and then a cock was thrust into her mouth. She licked the head like a lollypop, savouring the salty taste of pre-cum on her tongue. His hands were in her hair, angling her head to be where he wanted it. The only sounds were his increasingly hard breathing and the wet slurping of her sucking his cock. She could feel that was so close, she wanted her hands to stroke him and play with his balls while she sucked. She tried to communicate it until he pulled hard on her hair. This was his fantasy, not hers. He was using her as his own fucktoy, not the other way around. He pulled out of her mouth before coming and she was so sure he was going to come that she was surprised that all she could hear was his laboured breathing. No orgasm for him just yet.

 

She could hear his breathing slowing down. He was getting himself under control again. Soft footsteps, moving around. Warm breath on a nipple and then his tongue was playing with the sensitive bud. Licking, sucking, teasing. He moved to the other one. It was the only touch between their bodies and it was driving her mad. He kept on teasing her nipples until they ached with desire and a river was flowing between her legs once more. It was all she could do to not cry out and beg for release. One last lick for each nipple and then exquisite pain. Nipple clamps.

 

He waited for her to get used to the pressure before adding weights. Now her breasts were full and heavy with excitement. Her world had shrunk to sensation and sound. The sensation in her breasts dominated every sense. All she could feel and think of was this exquisite pain that wasn't stopping. She wondered if he would pull on them, remove them before fucking her. She waited for his next move but again he did nothing. The pleasure/pain gradually became just pain. She whimpered in agony. Still nothing. Nothing but silence and her own ragged breaths.

 

Hot breath on her feet again. A kiss on every toe, and finally making its way up her legs to where she ached the most. Thong pushed to the side before his tongue started to plunder her depths. A hand started to gently pull on the clamps and she went from zero to insane with lust within seconds. So close once more.

 

He pulled away before she got to the precipice. Removed the nipple clamps. Untied her legs and arms. And finally, took her mask off.

 

"I want you to see me when I fuck you. I want you to scream my name when you come. I want your sweet body wrapped around me when I pound you into the mattress."

 

He leaned in, his blue green eyes dancing with mischief when he saw the effect his words had on her. "But none of this will happen tonight. Pleasure lies, after all, in the anticipation."

**Author's Note:**

> Although no character names are mentioned I have Sherlock and Molly in my head for this, although I suppose it could apply to any couple. But I think that there are a few more scenes that I want to do with this... 
> 
> Also, I don't own the characters, all hail Mofftiss etc etc etc


End file.
